Oelandia
Oelandia is a testing season. Hosts The Trainers NPCs Gym Leaders The Oelandia Tournament | RD2= | RD3= | RD4= | team-width = 22em | RD1-seed01 =1 | RD1-team01 = | RD1-score01 = | RD1-seed02 =16 | RD1-team02 = | RD1-score02 = | RD1-seed03 =8 | RD1-team03 = | RD1-score03 = | RD1-seed04 =9 | RD1-team04 = | RD1-score04 = | RD1-seed05 =5 | RD1-team05 = | RD1-score05 = | RD1-seed06 =12 | RD1-team06 = | RD1-score06 = | RD1-seed07 =4 | RD1-team07 = | RD1-score07 = | RD1-seed08 =13 | RD1-team08 = | RD1-score08 = | RD1-seed09 =6 | RD1-team09 = | RD1-score09 = | RD1-seed10 =11 | RD1-team10 = | RD1-score10 = | RD1-seed11 =3 | RD1-team11 = | RD1-score11 = | RD1-seed12 =14 | RD1-team12 = | RD1-score12 = | RD1-seed13 =7 | RD1-team13 = | RD1-score13 = | RD1-seed14 =10 | RD1-team14 = | RD1-score14 = | RD1-seed15 =2 | RD1-team15 = | RD1-score15 = | RD1-seed16 =15 | RD1-team16 = | RD1-score16 = | RD2-seed01 = | RD2-team01 = | RD2-score01 = | RD2-seed02 = | RD2-team02 = | RD2-score02 = | RD2-seed03 = | RD2-team03 = | RD2-score03 = | RD2-seed04 = | RD2-team04 = | RD2-score04 = | RD2-seed05 = | RD2-team05 = | RD2-score05 = | RD2-seed06 = | RD2-team06 = | RD2-score06 = | RD2-seed07 = | RD2-team07 = | RD2-score07 = | RD2-seed08 = | RD2-team08 = | RD2-score08 = | RD3-seed01 = | RD3-team01 = | RD3-score01 = | RD3-seed02 = | RD3-team02 = | RD3-score02 = | RD3-seed03 = | RD3-team03 = | RD3-score03 = | RD3-seed04 = | RD3-team04 = | RD3-score04 = | RD4-seed01 = | RD4-team01 = | RD4-score01 = | RD4-seed02 = | RD4-team02 = | RD4-score02 = }} Logistics Morlang Center is the location of the Oelandia Tournament. Timeline This timeline will display all evolutions, catches and challenges to Gym leaders. Day 1 *The fifteen trainers-to-be disembarked in Erteni Town where they all picked their starter Pokémon. Day 2 *Dakota catches a Luvdisc! *John catches a Magikarp! *Justin catches a Jigglypuff! *Arianna catches a Tyrunt! *Joan catches a Scatterbug! Day 3 *Mikey catches an Illumise! *Andrew catches a Trubbish! *Dakota catches a Grimer! *Joan catches a Pidove! *Nathaniel catches a Cottonee! *Gavin catches a Snivy! *Dakota challenges Dreanna, the Bymell City Gym leader. He loses. Day 4 *Joan's Scatterbug evolves into a Spewpa! *Eva catches a Spearow! *Gavin catches a Hoothoot! *Mikey cathes a Bergmite and a Seedot! *Justin catches a Cubchoo and a Magby! *Andrew catches an Elgyem! *Joan catches a Sigilyph! *Miguel catches a Tepig! *Arianna catches a Tepig! *Arianna challenges Dreanna, the Bymell City Gym leader. She loses. Day 5 *Joan's Bidoof evolves into a Bibarel! *Gavin's Whismur evolves into a Loudred! *Eva catches the legendary Pokémon Mesprit!! *Andrew catches a Cryogonal! *Miguel catches a Tynamo! *Andrew challenges Dreanna, the Bymell City Gym leader. He wins! *Mikey challenges Dreanna, the Bymell City Gym leader. He wins! *Joan challenges Wagner, the Alleé City Gym leader. He loses. *Miguel challenges Wagner, the Alleé City Gym leader. He loses. *Eva challenges Wagner, the Alleé City Gym leader. She loses. Day 6 *Joan's Spewpa evolves into a Vivillon! *Gavin's Snivy evolves into a Servine! *Gavin catches the legendary Pokémon Regirock!! *Dakota catches a Torchic! *Nathaniel catches a Carvanha! *Nathaniel catches a Stunfisk! *Justin challenges Dreanna, the Bymell City Gym leader. He wins! *Dakota challenges Wagner, the Alleé City Gym leader. He wins! *Andrew challenges Wagner, the Alleé City Gym leader. He loses. *Gavin get 2nd place in a Pokémon Showcase, using Hoothoot and Snivy. *Nathaniel gets 2nd place in a Pokémon Showcase, using Carvanha and Stunfisk. *Purry, Nick, Nicholas and Kyle are returned to their home region. Eliminated Day 7 *Mikey's Seedot evolves into a Nuzleaf! *Miguel's Lillipup evolves into a Herdier! *Nathaniel's Cottonee evolves into a Whimsicott! *John catches a Spiritomb! *Eva catches a Slugma! *Gavin challenges Wagner, the Alleé City Gym leader. He wins! *Justin challenges Wagner, the Alleé City Gym leader. He loses. *Joan quit, leaving the region. Eliminated Day 8 *Nathaniel catches a Honedge! *Dakota catches a Drowzee! *Arianna catches a Misdreavus! *Dakota challenges Lyselle, the Wentro City Gym leader. He wins! Day 9 *Dakota's Porygon evolves into a Porygon2! *Nathaniel catches the mythical Pokémon Shaymin!! *Mikey catches a Shinx! *Andrew challenges Zara, the Deger City Gym leader. He wins! Day 10 *Justin catches a Chinchou! *Miguel catches a Woobat! *John catches a Hawlucha! *Eva challenges Wagner, the Alleé City Gym leader. She wins! *Miguel challenges Zara, the Deger City Gym leader. He wins! *Mikey challenges Zara, the Deger City Gym leader. He wins! *Nathaniel challenges Bram, the Gaarde City Gym leader. He wins! *Andrew challenges Lyselle, the Wentro City Gym leader. He loses. Day 11 *Dakota's Torchic evolves into a Combusken! *Justin catches a Gastly! *Mikey catches a Wooper! *Miguel catches a Lapras! *Dakota challenges Zara, the Deger City Gym leader. He wins! *Dakota challenges Bram, the Gaarde City Gym leader. He loses! *Justin get 4th place in a Pokémon Showcase, using Cubchoo and Magby. *John get 2nd place in a Pokémon Showcase, using Castform and Hawlucha. Day 12 *Justin's Magby evolves into a Magmar! *John's Magikarp evolves into a Gyarados! *Miguel's Tepig evolves into a Pignite! Day 13 *Mikey's Nuzleaf evolves into a Shiftry! *Gavin's Hoothoot evolves into a Noctowl! *Arianna catches a Lapras! *Andrew catches a Drilbur! *Gavin challenges Zara, the Deger City Gym leader. He wins! *Arianna challenges Zara, the Deger City Gym leader. She wins! *Miguel challenges Dreanna, the Bymell City Gym leader. He wins! *Nathaniel challenges Lyselle, the Wentro City Gym leader. He wins! *Mikey get 1st place in a Pokémon Showcase, using Bergmite and Nuzleaf. *John gets 3rd place in a Pokémon Showcase, using Castform and Hawlucha. Day 14 *Dakota's Grimer evolves into a Muk! *Dakota catches a Yamask! *Eva catches a Joltik! *Gavin catches a Klink! *Gavin catches an Absol! *Nathaniel challenges Zara, the Deger City Gym leader. He wins! *John challenges Wagner, the Alleé City Gym leader. He wins! *Andrew challenges Bram, the Gaarde City Gym leader. He loses! *Justin quit, leaving the region. Eliminated Day 15 References Category:Seasons Category:Testing Area